Halloween One-shot
by Asteria Fay
Summary: Everyone was coming at Madoka's for the halloween party, will it end up in chaos as usual or will it for once end up normally! you'll have to read to find out! (the summary isn't that good excuse me please!) disclaimer: don't own beyblade


Okay so finally the Halloween story is here, sorry for the wait a very long wait sooooo hope you enjoy but first the characters costumes

Madoka: witch  
Gingka: headless horseman  
Kenta: lollipop  
Hikaru: pirate  
Kyouya: vampire  
Benkei: burger  
Masamunne: burger  
Dony: ghost  
Yu: candy  
Tsubasa: his usual self  
Ryuga: his usual self  
Epona: horse

Everyone was about to arrive for the Halloween party at Madoka's place, everything was all set up with help from Hikaru and now all they had to do was change into their costumes. After that was done they waited for the others and within minutes the bell rang as they went to answer!

First to enter was Gingka as soon as Madoka saw him; it made her jump from which Tsubasa caught her; causing a redhead to blush furiously in embarrassment as Madoka just looked away angrily

Next was Masamunne, after him was Epona as soon as Masamunne saw her, he bounced on top of her yelling: "I'm the #1 blader and horseback rider too!" But soon yelped as Epona threw him off her back "dream on burger boy!" Was all she said soon huffing away from him as Ryugu came in and surprisingly started laughing at Epona; causing her to give him a death glare but it didn't take long for him to send it back!  
It was chaos yet the party hadn't even started. Finally it was all up to Dony to separate Ryuga and Epona and now both were on other sides of the room!

Next Benkai came in, and the first thing he saw was Masamunne and yelled: "bbbbbbull, Masamune you copied me!" while pointing fingers causing Masamunne to dramatically gasp in outrage "ME! Hey buddy you're the one who copied me!" he yelled back, the whole time went in arguing and it didn't stop until kyouya stepped in though that didn't help either but this is what happened:

"What's the point in arguing they're just dumb burger outfits?" Kyouya plainly blurted out; causing Benkai to gasp; "Kyouya pal how ccan you say that! they're the most beautiful things ever created!" Benkai yelled, "He's right! you just don't know how it tastes!, so stop making lies!" Masamunne yelled and soon Gingka joined in instead of putting an end to this, causing everyone except the ones who were arguing to anime fall. "Seriously Gingka! You had to join in!" Madoka yelled as she got up from the floor, "they're good burgers Madoka" Gingka pleaded, "knock yourself out, you won't listen to me anyways!" said Madoka as she watched the fight until it finally came to an end by Yu and Dony

"STOP EVERYONE! I just wanted to have fun and eat candy and hang out with you guys and look what you all are doing!" Yu yelled while making the puppy dog eyes causing everyone who was arguing to look down embarrassed as Dony and Yu high-five each other. Tsubasa then came up to Dony and Yu "well played you two" Tsuabasa said while smirking, "awwww thanks Tsubasa" Yu said cheerfully as he ran ran up to Tsubasa and hugged him (by the way I'm not shipping Yu and Tsubasa so don't take it that way I consider them as very close to each other like brothers and nothing more!)

Later everything was moving smoothly; well almost everything taking out the fact about Ryuga and Epona arguing everything went well! Yu and Kenta ate a lot of candy and looked so cute together like brother and brother having fun as they playfully played together; took photos together in which Yu was a lollipop and Kenta was a sweet, they were sooooo adorable together (again noooooooo shipping just brother and brother)

Masamunne and Benkai had fun too ignoring the fact about the past arguing, they pulled pranks on almost everyone though failed to do with Kyouya as they themselves got scared by his vampire costume and also Dony as he made them think he died and now his ghost shall haunt them forever! As they ran around the whole house yelling a ghost was chasing them!, finally when the prank was over Dony revealed himself causing Benkai and Masamunne to start a food fight as the whole place went down in chaos again and still was! As that went on Gingka tried to aim for Ryuga but missed terribly as it ended up on Madoka's face causing her to chase after him while that was going on there Kyouya was aiming for Ryuga as well but missed which ended up on Hikaru as she began chasing him down!

Not forgetting the others, Epona still had to pay back Ryuga as she planned a prank for him making him end up upside down with pie on his face which actually worked as Ryuga yelled "EPONA! Get back here!" as he scrambled back onto his feet and began to hunt her down! It was chaos apparently everywhere though the important thing was everyone ended up having fun no matter how weird the starting was it ended up hilarious and fun in the end!

Okay guys I hope you liked my one-shot Halloween story tell me how it was in the reviews and again hope you enjoyed bye!


End file.
